Sorry, I Love You
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: "Terima kasih, Kuroko. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."/"Tetsu-kun masih sama seperti yang dulu."/ warn inside. Ore!AkaKuroMomo/ TwoShot/ Hadiah akhir tahun buat kesayangan Viz, #siucchi/DLDR/RnR


**Sorry, I Love You**

 **By QuEE lu-VIZ**

 **KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkaKuroMomo**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate T**

 **Hadiah tahun baru buat kesayangannya Viz, siucchi ^o^**

 **Warning: sho-ai, straight, typo(s), OOC, Ore!Akashi, etc.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hey, ku dengar, tunangan Akashi Seijuuro yang pengusaha itu bunuh diri."_

 _"Kau benar, padahal sebentar lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan."_

 _"Benar-benar kasihan, ya, Akashi Seijuuro itu. Mempelai wanitanya meninggal karena bunuh diri."_

 _"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat tunangannya itu bunuh diri?"_

 _"Entahlah."_

Sayup-sayup, percakapan dua orang wanita yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu terdengar. Mengusik pendengarannya yang cukup tajam untuk menangkap dengan jelas percakapan dua wanita itu.

Mencoba mengabaikan. Buku bersampul biru di tangannya kembali menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Meskipun sedikit mengusik pendengarannya saat nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya itu, menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Mendongak. Saat suara bariton menyapa gendang telinganya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir, saat menatap sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kepala dengan helaian teal menggeleng pelan. "Tidak juga."

Manik azure masih menatap lekat, pemuda seusianya yang kini menduduki kursi di depannya.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir bersamaan dengan sepasang manik crimson yang menatap azure di hadapannya. "Ada sedikit masalah yang harus ku selesaikan terlebih dahulu." Manik crimson menatap penuh sesal pada pemuda biru di hadapannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Akashi-kun."

Senyum tipis kembali terukir. "Kau sudah memesan sesuatu?"

Manik crimson mengikuti arah tatapan azure yang tertuju pada gelas plastik di atas meja. Sebelum kembali menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan alis bertaut. "Hanya Milkshake?"

Kepala biru mengangguk pelan. "Akashi-kun saja yang memesan makanan."

Alis merah masih bertautan. "Kau yakin, tidak ingin memakan sesuatu?"

Kembali mengangguk. "Aku sudah kenyang, Akashi-kun."

"Kau harus makan sesuatu, Kuroko!" Manik crimson menatap tajam. "Lihat! Tubuhmu itu sangat kurus karena porsi makanmu yang sangat sedikit itu."

Senyum tipis terulas di wajah pemuda yang dipanggil Kuroko itu. Mendapati pemuda merah yang ia panggil Akashi itu menasihati dirinya layaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Dan hal itu selalu berhasil mengembangkan senyum di wajah datarnya.

"Apa ada yang lucu, Kuroko?" Akashi bertanya dengan alis yang terangkat. Saat mendapati Kuroko yang tengah tersenyum.

Mengangguk. Buku bersampul merah di tangan ditutup, kemudian ia taruh di atas meja. Menopang dagu sambil menatap Akashi.

"Akashi-kun cerewet," manik azure mengerling. "..seperti ibuku saja."

Mendengus. Pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro itu menekuk wajahnya kesal. Mengundang kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir Kuroko.

"Kau harus tetap memakan sesuatu, Kuroko!" Nada mutlak mengalun.

Kuroko hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, terserah Akashi-kun saja."

Tersenyum puas. Tangan kanan terangkat. Seorang pelayan menghampiri dengan buku menu dalam dekapan. Transaksi dilakukan. Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk pelayan itu kembali dengan pesanan mereka.

 _"Hey, hey. Bukankah itu Akashi Seijuuro?"_

Bisik-bisik itu kembali terdengar. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari pasta yang tengah dilahapnya. Menatap Akashi dengan wajah tenangnya tengah melahap makanannya. Sama sekali tidak terusik dengan bisikan yang menyerukan namanya.

 _"Dia terlihat baik-baik saja."_

 _"Kau benar, padahal tunangannya belum lama meninggal."_

Bisikan itu terdengar semakin mengusik dirinya. Berbeda dengan pemuda yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu. Akashi masih terlihat tenang menyantap makanannya.

 _"Lihat! Dia sedang bersama seorang pemuda_ _yang_ _manis."_

Kuroko tahu jika kedua wanita itu kini tengah menatapnya tanpa harus menoleh ke arah mereka.

 _"Jangan-jangan mereka sedang berkencan?"_

 _"Pasti karena itu tunangannya bunuh diri. Dia tidak tahan karena pria yang akan dinikahinya berselingkuh dengan seorang pria."_

 _"Kasihan sekali tunangannya itu."_

Cukup. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kuroko tidak bisa berpura-pura tuli. Mereka tahu apa tentang dirinya dan Akashi.

Sendok dan garpu di tangannya hendak ia letakkan di samping piringnya, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kuroko?"

Kepala biru menoleh. Menatap Akashi yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Tatapan azure itu kemudian turun. Menatap piring yang sudah tak bersisa. Sepertinya Akashi sudah menandaskan makanannya saat dirinya bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara dirinya baru menghabiskan separuh makanannya.

Kepala dengan helaian biru itu mengangguk. "Ya, Akashi-kun."

Manik crimson memicing, menatap pasta yang masih tersisa separuh. Sebelum kembali menatap lurus pada sepasang cerulean di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak menghabiskannya?"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah kenyang."

Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, dirinya sudah kehilangan nafsu makannya.

Berdecak pelan. Punggung tegap disandarkan pada punggung kursi, sementara tangan bersilang dada.

"Habiskan makananmu itu, Kuroko! Tidak baik menyisakan makanan seperti itu."

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang, Akashi -kun."

Tidak. Nafsu makannya kini benar-benar hilang saat bisik-bisik itu terdengar semakin jelas menggunjingkan mereka.

"Habiskan, Kuroko!"

"Tapi..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kuroko." Manik crimson menatap lurus. "Abaikan mereka! Habiskan makananmu dan setelah itu kita pergi." Seulas senyum coba ia tampilkan untuk pemuda di hadapannya.

"Baiklah.." Lirih si biru yang kini kembali memasukan pasta yang terasa hambar ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya cepat. Secepat keinginannya untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

.

.

.

Hening.

Keduanya masih terdiam semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Tempat dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Tempat yang begitu banyak menyimpan kenangan bagi keduanya semasa mereka mengenyam bangku sekolah.

Keduanya terdiam. Hanya suara basket yang memantul dan decit sepatu yang terdengar.

Kuroko terduduk di lantai gym dengan napas yang masih memburu. Sementara peluh sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Membiarkan Akashi bermain basket seorang diri.

Meskipun begitu. Manik azure tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu. Menatap punggung Akashi yang tidak pernah gagal memasukkan bola ke ring basket.

Namun dirinya tahu. Akashi yang seperti itu tengah memendam banyak emosi di dalamnya. Meskipun terlihat tenang, Kuroko yakin, banyak hal yang kini tengah mengganggu pikiran pemuda itu. Percakapan dua wanita di café beberapa jam yang lalu adalah salah satunya.

Kakinya melangkah. Mendekati pemuda yang kini hanya berdiam diri di bawah ring. Membiarkan bola basket yang menggelinding jauh ke sudut lapangan.

"Akashi-kun."

Suara pertama yang keluar dari si biru. Berhasil membuat si merah membalikkan tubuhnya. Seulas senyum coba ia tampilkan.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Kuroko."

Helaian teal yang sedikit basah karena keringat diacak gemas. Kuroko diam, sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Akashi kepadanya. Manik azure itu masih menatap lekat crimson yang menyimpan luka.

"Akashi-kun tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi."

Tertegun. Gerakan tangan di helaian serupa langit itu terhenti. Manik crimson berubah sendu bersamaan senyum satir yang mulai terpeta di wajah aristokrat itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Botol air mineral yang dibawa Kuroko diraihnya. Diteguknya hingga tersisa separuh. "..Seharusnya." Lanjut Akashi kembali menenggak minumannya.

"Aku baru mengenalnya selama setahun." Manik crimson itu menerawang. Menatap hampa pada botol air mineral yang telah tandas isinya. "Tapi, setiap hal kecil yang kami lakukan masih membekas dan tidak bisa aku lupakan begitu saja."

Kuroko masih terdiam. Mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan menunggu Akashi kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir Akashi. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai gym yang dingin. Kuroko ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda itu.

"Aku rasa, aku sudah mulai menyukainya."

Menolehkan kepala dengan helaian scarlet. Menatap si biru yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku pikir, aku akan memiliki keluarga kecil bahagia jika menikah dengannya."

Kepala merah itu mendongak menatap ring basket yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. "Tapi sepertinya, takdir berkata lain."

Senyum satir terukir jelas di wajah Akashi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun." Tangannya terangkat, membelai punggung tegap yang terlihat rapuh.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

.

.

.

Tokyo adalah pusat kota yang memiliki kesibukan yang padat. Pagi hari saat jam masuk kantor ataupun jam masuk sekolah adalah saat - saat terpadat. Semua berbaur menjadi satu. Pegawai kantoran maupun para pelajar memadati jalanan kota Tokyo.

Dari ribuan orang, Kuroko adalah salah satunya. Bekerja sebagai pustakawan di salah satu perpustakaan besar di kota Tokyo. Dirinya harus berbaur bersama masyarakat lainnya ketika hendak pergi bekerja.

Seperti pagi ini.

Berjalan di trotoar menuju tempatnya bekerja. Tidak perlu menaiki bus ataupun transportasi umum lainnya. Karena jarak dari rumah menuju tempatnya bekerja hanya memerlukan waktu dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Jika ia bangun lebih cepat dan memiliki banyak waktu, berjalan kaki akan menjadi pilihannya seperti saat ini.

Alis biru itu bertautan, saat menemukan kerumunan pejalan kaki yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Langkah kakinya pun ikut terhenti. Sementara pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang para pejalan kaki yang telah lebih dulu menghentikan langkahnya.

Menatap sebuah layar raksasa yang berada di gedung pencakar langit yang berjejer di depan sana tengan memvisualisasikan sebuah berita.

Manik azure membulat. Sementara pendengarannya mendadak tuli, tidak mampu lagi mendengar suara narator yang membacakan berita. Dunianya terasa berputar dengan telinganya yang terus mendengung.

Tak sanggup.

Dirinya kembali melangkahkan kaki. Tidak ingin melihat ataupun mendengar lagi. Ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya pada buku-buku di perpustakaan.

Melupakan.

Mensugestikan pada dirinya sendiri, jika ia baik - baik saja.

Ya.

Dirinya baik - baik saja.

.

.

.

Pria itu duduk dengan gelisah. Sesekali melirik jam tangan bermerk yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian kembali menatap pintu masuk Café tempatnya berada saat ini. Berharap sosok yang ia tunggu muncul dari balik pintu masuk Café.

Menunggu. Itulah yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini.

Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya menoleh ke arah pintu setiap kali mendengar bunyi lonceng yang berbunyi. Menandakan tamu yang datang.

Dan entah berapa kali juga dirinya mendesah kecewa karena tamu yang datang bukanlah orang yang tengah ditunggunya.

Kepala dengan helaian scarlet itu kembali mendongak, menatap penuh harap pada pintu masuk. Tanpa sadar dirinya menghela napas lega. Sementara bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Saat manik crimson miliknya bertemu dengan azure yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Akashi-kun sudah menunggu lama?"

Gelengan kepala dengan helaian scarlet menjadi jawaban.

Bunyi derit kursi yang digeser terdengar, sebelum pemuda biru itu mendudukinya.

Manik azure dan crimson pun bertemu. Senyum tipis diulas si biru untuk si merah di hadapannya.

"Maaf, tadi ada sedikit urusan yang harus ku selesaikan."

Kepala dengan helaian scarlet kembali menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Kuroko. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah memintamu datang disaat sibuk."

Pemuda biru yang tak lain Kuroko Tetsuya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Mengangkat tangannya, dan kemudian memesan minuman pada pelayan yang menghampirinya.

Kuroko kembali menatap Akashi setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun memanggilku tiba-tiba seperti ini. Bukankah Akashi -kun juga sedang sibuk?"

Manik azure bisa menangkap kegelisahan dalam sorot crimson di hadapannya.

"Kau.. Sudah mendengar beritanya?" Bertanya ragu-ragu. Manik crimson itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan.

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir si biru. Helaian teal itu bergerak naik turun mengikuti gerakan kepala yang mengangguk.

"Apa, Akashi -kun mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Kau.. Baik-baik saja?"

Senyum tipis kembali terulas di wajah si biru. "Apa yang sedang Akashi -kun pikirkan saat ini?"

"Aku tahu, kau..."

"Aku dan Momoi-san sudah lama berakhir, Akashi-kun." Manik crimson menatap lurus. Sementara azure itu balas menatapnya. "Akashi-kun tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu sama sekali."

Kuroko mengangguk pelan saat seorang pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya. Meletakkannya di atas meja dan kemudian berlalu.

Kuroko meneguk Vanila Milkshake pesanannya, sebelum kembali menatap Akashi. "Aku akan baik-baik saja meskipun kalian akan menikah."

Kuroko tak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum jika sedang bersama pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Aku justru ikut bahagia jika kalian menikah."

Akashi masih terdiam. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Aku senang karena Momoi-san mendapatkan seseorang seperti Akashi-kun, begitupun sebaliknya." Tangan putih itu menggenggam gelas plastik dingin yang berisi minuman favorit si biru. Manik azurenya menatap hampa gelas plastik digenggamannya. "Aku percaya, Akashi-kun bisa menjaga Momoi-san dengan baik. Tidak sepertiku yang telah gagal menjaganya."

Senyum satir terulas, saat kilasan masa lalu berputar di benaknya. "Aku juga percaya, jika Momoi-san bisa menyembuhkan luka di hati Akashi -kun saat ini."

Kepala dengan helaian serupa langit mendongak. Kembali mempertemukan dua netra berbeda warna. "Jadi.. Kebahagiaan kalian berdua adalah hal terpenting bagiku saat ini."

"Kuroko.." Senyum mengembang di wajah aristokrat itu. "Arigatou."

.

.

.

Jari-jarinya menari di atas papan ketik. Menekan deretan huruf yang timbul pada tombol. Merangkainya menjadi sebuah kata yang membentuk sebuah kalimat. Mengikuti imajinasi yang merangkum sebuah cerita.

Menulis sebuah fiksi adalah pekerjaan sampingannya. Di waktu luang seperti ini tidak akan ia sia-siakan dengan hanya berdiam diri. Laptop berchasing biru muda akan menjadi sahabatnya meluapkan ide.

Bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Jari yang bergerak di atas keyboard terhenti seketika.

Derit kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar, saat tubuhnya beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya. Melangkahkan kakinya konstan menuju pintu kamarnya. Melewati ruangan serbaguna yang merangkap sebagai ruang tamu dan ruang bersantai. Sebelum tiba di depan pintu apartemen sederhananya.

Pintu dibuka perlahan. Manik azure sempat membulat sepersekian sekon sebelum kembali terlihat monoton.

"Hisashiburi, Tetsu-kun." Senyum tipis terulas di wajah cantik itu.

"Momoi-san."

Si biru mengurai senyum tipis, sebelum menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan gadis dengan helaian serupa kelopak sakura itu masuk.

Menutup kembali pintu apartemennya, sebelum mengikuti langkah si merah jambu yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah.

Manik magenta mengedar pandang. Menelisik ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas tapi cukup nyaman. Mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat menyadari sesuatu.

 _Tidak banyak yang berubah, masih sama seperti yang dulu._

"Duduklah, Momoi-san." Helaian merah jambu bergerak seirama dengan gerakan kepala yang menoleh cepat. "Aku akan membuatkan minuman terlebih dahulu."

Netra merah jambu mengikuti punggung si biru muda yang melangkah menuju dapur. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bahkan dirinya masih dapat melihat sosok itu bergerak menyiapkan minuman.

Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa dark brown yang berada di ruangan itu. Manik magenta menjelajah. Pikirannya melayang. Bernostalgia dengan kisah masa lalu yang masih tersimpan dalam memori.

Tatapannya berubah kosong. Tak menyadari jika Kuroko sudah kembali dengan nampan yang berisi cokelat panas dan kue kering dalam toples kaca.

"Momoi-san?" Kuroko memanggil, saat dirasanya, gadis itu hanya terdiam.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun.." Tersenyum kikuk, merasa bodoh karena ketahuan tengah melamun.

"Momoi -san melamun?" Kuroko bertanya, setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya pada single sofa di samping sofa yang diduduki si gadis.

"Aku hanya.. Teringat sesuatu." Si gadis merah jambu yang bernama lengkap Momoi Satsuki berujar lirih. Meraih cangkir yang berisi cokelat panas dan kemudian meneguknya pelan. Mencoba mencari kehangatan pada cangkir di tangannya saat udara di sekitarnya berubah dingin.

"Bagaimana Momoi-san bisa berada di sini?" Kuroko mencoba memecah hening. Mempertemukan cerulean tak beremosi pada magenta yang menyimpan berbagai emosi di dalamnya.

"Lokasi pemotretanku, kebetulan tidak jauh dari tempat ini. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika mampir ke apartemen Tetsu-kun sebentar."

 _Dan mengurai rindu yang telah lama dipendam._

Kepala dengan helaian teal itu mengangguk singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Tetsu-kun?"

"Baik, Momoi-san. Bagaimana dengan Momoi-san sendiri?"

"Tidak terlalu baik." Berujar lirih. Senyum lemah tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Keduanya terdiam. Larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Menyebabkan hening kembali menggerogoti.

"Momoi-san.."

"Tetsu-kun.."

Berujar bersamaan. Keduanya kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Momoi-san saja dulu." Kuroko kembali berujar setelah berdeham untuk meredakan tawa.

Momoi bergerak gelisah. Seolah ragu untuk membuka suara.

"Momoi-san?"

"Ini tentang.." Manik magenta bergulir gelisah. "Aku dan.."

"Akashi-kun?"

Kepala dengan helaian serupa kelopak sakura mendongak cepat. "Tetsu-kun..."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Momoi-san." Senyum tipis diulas. "Akashi-kun sudah mengatakannya. Dan kurasa, seluruh jepang juga sudah tahu prihal rencana pernikahan Momoi-san dan Akashi-kun."

Magenta menyorot sendu. "Lalu, apa yang Tetsu-kun katakan pada Akashi-kun?"

"Kebahagiaan kalian adalah yang terpenting bagiku."

"Apakah, aku terlihat bahagia di matamu?" Rok selutut berwarna peach diremat.

"Aku percaya, Akashi-kun pria yang baik. Dia akan menjaga Momoi-san dengan baik. Tidak sepertiku yang sudah menyia-nyiakanmu."

Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Ekspresinya bersembunyi dibalik poni panjang. "Aku pikir, dua tahun berpisah, Tetsu-kun akan sedikit berubah."

Kuroko terdiam. Tak tahu harus menyahut apa.

"Aku pikir, Tetsu-kun akan merasa kehilangan saat aku pergi."

Kepala yang menunduk dalam itu terangkat. Menampilkan manik magenta yang siap menumpahkan muatannya.

"Ternyata aku salah." Punggung tangan digunakan untuk menyeka bulir bening yang tiba-tiba saja menetes. "Tetsu-kun masih sama seperti yang dulu."

Senyum satir terbentuk di bibir yang masih terpoles lipstik merah. "Tidak akan pernah ada bayanganku di matamu."

"Maaf." Nada monoton itu melantun. Membuat manik magenta tak sanggup lagi menahan bulir bening yang terbendung di pelupuk mata.

Tumpah. Bersamaan dengan isakan lirih yang lolos.

Kuroko baru hendak menggeser tubuh. Mendekat ke sisi Momoi.

Namun terhenti. Saat ponsel berchasing merah jambu bergetar.

Netra biru muda tak pernah lepas, dari tangan yang bergetar saat meraih ponsel merah jambu yang tergeletak di atas meja kaca. Serta manik magenta yang berlinang menatap lama layar ponsel.

Semua itu tak luput dari sepasang azure yang tak beremosi.

"Akashi-kun bilang, di berada tidak jauh dari apartemen Tetsu-kun."

"Apakah Akashi-kun akan mampir?"

Surai merah jambu panjang itu bergerak seirama saat gadis itu menggeleng.

"Akashi-kun datang untuk menjemputku."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Sebelum kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Aku harus segera pulang." Hand bag yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja diraihnya. Berdiri gusar dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Akashi-kun menunggu." Lanjutnya dengan langkah tergesa.

Kuroko mengekori. Sebagai tuan rumah, dirinya berusaha menjadi tuan rumah yang baik. Mengantar sang tamu hingga pintu meski tamunya sendiri enggan ditemani.

Kuroko dengan baik hati mengantar hingga lift apartemennya. Menunggu lift yang dimasuki gadis itu menutup.

"Aku harap, Tetsu-kun bisa datang di pernikahan kami nanti."

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir gadis masih dapat tertangkap dengan jelas di telingannya. Sebelum pintu lift yang tertutup menjadi sekat nyata antara dirinya dan gadis merah jambu.

.

.

.

Senyum tipis terukir saat sosok yang ditunggunya menampakkan diri. Meluruskan punggung yang sebelumnya bersandar pada porsche hitam yang terpakir di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Kepala dengan helaian serupa kelopak bunga sakura itu mengangguk.

Manik crimson menatap lekat. Mata tajamnya dapat menemukan jejak air mata di wajah cantik gadis itu.

Jarak dijejaki. Tangannya terulur, menangkup pipi si gadis merah jambu. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Menepis halus. Kepala dengan helaian merah jambu menggeleng pelan dengan senyum lemah yang coba disunggingkan. "Tidak ada, Akashi-kun."

Manik crimson menelisik. Tangan yang sempat ditepis kembali terangkat, menyentuh jejak air mata yang masih terlihat. "Kau menangis?"

Setetes bulir bening kembali jatuh dari manik magenta. Bibir gadis itu terkatup rapat. Sementara air mata mengalir semakin deras.

Tubuh yang mulai bergetar itu direngkuhnya. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang untuk wanita yang kini tengah terisak dalam pelukkanya. Tangannya tak diam. Membelai punggung kecil si merah jambu.

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Menghiraukan para pejalan kaki yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai macam pandangan.

Kepala dengan helaian scarlet mendongak. Hanya untuk mempertemukan manik crimson dan cerulean di atas sana.

Ada isyarat tak terbaca dari kedua manik berbeda warna. Sebelum si biru yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke peraduannya. Bersembunyi, dari netra merah yang menghipnotis.

Bersembunyi. Dari sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa orang lain pahami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dengan sangat terpaksa fict ini, Viz jadikan TwoShot. Tadinya mau jadi OneShot tapi urung karena sekarang Viz ga bisa bikin fict panjang-panjang. PC udah ga tahu lagi gimana nasibnya, sempat hidup tapi akhirnya mampus lagi. Akhirnya sekarang harus nulis di hp.**

 **Yosh. Fict ini juga kado akhir tahun buat kesayangannya Viz, siucchi :3**

 **Semoga ga mengecewakan ya say, gomen karena Viz buat jadi dua bagian. Tapi bakal langsung di lanjut kok say. Mudah-mudahan bisa update cepet :D**

 **.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016, MINNA-TACHI ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MIND TO REVIEW ^^**


End file.
